Pan Wołodyjowski/Rozdział 34
Spali wszyscy nazajutrz do późna prócz żołnierzy strażowych i małego rycerza, który nigdy dla żadnej uciechy służby nie zaniedbał. Młody pan Nowowiejski zerwał się także dość wcześnie, bo mu Zosia Boska od wywczasu milszą była. Przybrawszy się więc od rana pięknie, poszedł do owej izby, w której wczoraj tańczono, nasłuchiwać, czy w przyległych niewieścich komorach nie ma jeszcze ruchu i krzątaniny. W izbie zajętej przez panią Boską słychać już było ruch, ale niecierpliwemu młodzianowi tak pilno było Zosię zobaczyć, że chwyciwszy za kindżał, począł nim mech i glinę między belkami wyłupywać, aby bodaj przez szparutkę jednym okiem na Zosię spojrzeć. Zastał go przy tej robocie pan Zagłoba, który właśnie z różańcem nadszedł, i poznawszy zaraz, co się święci, zbliżył się na palcach i począł okładać sandałowymi paciorkami plecy rycerza. Ów uciekał, wykręcał się, niby się śmiejąc, ale zmieszany bardzo, stary zaś gonił i bił powtarzając: — A Turku jakiś, a Tatarzynie, a naści! a naści! exorciso te! A gdzie mores? To niewiasty będziesz podglądał? A naści, a naści! — Dobrodzieju! — wołał pan Nowowiejski — nie godzi się ze świętych paciorków kańczuga czynić! Zaniechajcie mnie, bom grzesznej intencji nie miał ! — Nie godzi się, mówisz, świętymi paciorkami bić? Nieprawda! Palma w kwietnią niedzielę też święta, a przecie nią biją! Ha! to był dawniej pogański różaniec i do Supankazego należał, alem mu go pod Zbarażem wydarł, a potem nuncjusz apostolski go poświęcił. Patrz, sandał prawdziwy! — Jeśli prawdziwy sandał, to pachnie. — Mnie pachnie różaniec, a tobie dziewczyna. Muszę ci jeszcze dobrze plecy przetrzepać, bo właśnie do wypędzenia diabła z ciała nie masz nad święte paciorki! — Nie miałem grzesznej intencji, żebym tak zdrów był!... — Jeno przez pobożność dziurkę dłubałeś, co? — Nie przez pobożność, ale przez miłość tak ekstraordynaryjną, że nie wiem, jeżeli mnie nie rozsadzi jako granat! Co tu klimkiem rzucać, kiedy prawda! Bąki tak konia latem nie ćwiczą, jako mnie afekty ćwiczą! — Patrz, żeby to nie były grzeszne żądze, bo kiedym tu wszedł, toś ustać nie mógł, jeno tak piętą o piętę tłukłeś, jakobyś na głowniach stał. — Nie widziałem nic, jak Boga najszczerzej kocham, bom przecie dopiero szparutkę dłubał! — Ha! młodość!... krew nie woda!... Ja się też czasem dotąd hamować muszę, bo jeszcze we mnie leo mieszka, qui querit quem devoret ! Jeśli masz czyste intencje, to o ożenku myślisz? — Czy o ożenku myślę? Mocny Boże! A o czymże bym myślał? Nie tylko myślę, ale tak mi jest, jakby mnie kto szydłem ekscytował! To wasza mość chyba nie wiesz, że ja już wczoraj pani Boskiej deklarowałem i od ojca konsens mam? — Z siarki i prochu chłop! daj cię katu! Kiedy tak, to co innego, ale powiadaj, jak to było? — Pani Boska poszła wczoraj do komory chustę dla Zosieńki przynieść, ja za nią! Obróci się: "Kto tam?" — A ja buch do nóg! "Bijcie, matko, ale Zośkę dajcie, moją szczęśliwość, moje kochanie!" Pani Boska zaś ochłonąwszy tak rzecze: "Wszyscy waści chwalą i za godnego kawalera go mają: mój mąż w niewoli, a Zośka bez opieki na tym świecie; wszelako ja dziś responsu nie dam ani też jutro, jeno później -waszmość zaś też pozwoleństwa rodzicielskiego potrzebujesz." To powiedziawszy poszła myśląc, że może po pijanemu to czynię. Jakoż miałem w głowie... — Nic to! wszyscy mieli w głowie! Uważałeś, jako owemu Nawiraghowi i Anardratom spiczaste czapki w końcu na bakier zjechały? — Nie uważałem, bom sobie już w duszy układał, jak by najłatwiej od ojca konsens uzyskać. — A ciężko przyszło? — Nad ranem poszliśmy oba do kwatery, a że to żelazo póty dobrze kuć, póki gorące, pomyślałem sobie wraz, że trzeba choć z daleka wymacać, jak też ojciec imprezę przyjmie. Więc mówię mu : "Słuchaj, ojciec, chcę Zośki na gwałt i konsensu mi trzeba, a nie da ojciec, to bogdaj do Wenecjanów pójdę służyć i tyle mnie będziecie widzieli." Kiedy to nie wpadnie na mnie z wielką furią: "O taki synu! — powiada — umiesz ty się bez pozwoleństwa obchodzić! Idź do Wenecjanów albo bierz dziewkę, to jeno ci zapowiadam, że grosza nie dam nie tylko z mego, ale i z macierzystego, bo to wszystko moje ! " Pan Zagłoba wysunął naprzód dolną wargę: — O, źle! — Czekaj waść. Jakem to usłyszał, tak zaraz mówię: "A czy to ja proszę albo potrzebuję? Błogosławieństwa mi trzeba, niczego więcej, bo tego dobra pogańskiego, co na moją szablę wypadło, na dobrą dzierżawę, ba! Na chudopacholską wieś wstrzyma ! Co jest macierzystego, to niech będzie dla Ewki na wiano, jeszcze przygarstkę jedną i drugą turkusów dołożę i hatłasów, i lamy sztuczynę, a przyjdzie zły rok, to i ojca gotówką poratuję." Dopieroż ojciec rozciekawił się okrutnie: — Takiżeś bogaty? — pyta. — Dla Boga ! skąd? z łupów? Boś wyjechał jak święty turecki! — Bój się ojciec Boga! — odpowiem — toż jedenaście lat tą pięścią macham i jako powiadają, niezgorzej — i nie miało się zebrać? Byłem przy szturmie zrebelizowanych grodów, w których hultajstwo i tatarstwo kupy łupów co najprzedniejszych nagromadziło; biło się murzów i watahy zbójeckie, a zdobycz szła i szła. Brałem jeno to, co mi przyznano — bez niczyjej krzywdy — ale rosło, i gdyby człek nie hulał, byłoby na dwie takie substancje, jako jest wasza rodzicielska. — Cóż stary na to? — pytał rozweselony Zagłoba. — Ojciec zdumiał, bo się tego nie spodziewał, i zaraz na moje marnotrawstwo narzekać począł: "Byłaby (prawi) krescytywa, ale taki pędziwiatr, taki odmigęba, co tylko puszyć lubi a za magnata się wydawać, wszystko zmarnuje, niczego nie utrzyma." Potem ciekawość go, przemogła i począł wypytywać szczegółowie, co mam, a ja widząc, że tą smołą smarując prędko zajadę, nie tylkom nic nie utaił, alem jeszcze dołgał trochę, choć zwykle nierad koloryzuję, bo tak sobie myślę, że prawda to owies, a łgarstwo sieczka. Ojciec za głowę się brał i nuż w zamysły: "To a to by się dokupiło (prawi), ten a ten procesik poparło; mieszkalibyśmy o miedzę, a pod niebytność twoją ja bym wszystkiego doglądał." I zapłakało poczciwe ojczysko: "Adam! — powiada — ta dziewka okrutnie mi się dla ciebie spodobała, ile że ona pod pana hetmanową opieką, z czego także może być korzyść; Adam ! — powiada — jeno ty mi tę moją drugą córkę szanuj i nie zmarnuj mi jej, bobym ci w godzinę śmierci nie przebaczył." A ja, mości dobrodzieju, na samą supozycję Zosinej krzywdy, jak ryknę! Padliśmy sobie z ojczyskiem w ramiona i płakaliśmy acurate do pierwszych kurów! — Szelma stary! — mruknął Zagłoba. Po czym głośno dodał: — Ha! wprędce może być weselisko i nowa w Chreptiowie uciecha, zwłaszcza, że to mięsopust! — Jutro by było, żeby ode mnie zależało -zawołał porywczo Nowowiejski — ale ot co, dobrodzieju! Mnie się permisja niedługo kończy, a służba służbą i wracać do Raszkowa muszę. No! pan Ruszczyc da mi drugą permisję, wiem ! Alem niepewien, czy ze strony niewiast zwłoki nie będzie. Bo co do matki sunę, ta mówi: "Mąż w niewoli" — co do córki, ta prawi: "Tatuś w niewoli." A cóż to? ja tego tatusia w łykach trzymam czy co? Okrutnie się takich impedymentów boję, bo żeby nie to, to bym księdza Kamińskiego za sutannę złapał i póty nie puszczał, póki by nas z Zośką nie związał. Ale jak sobie co baby wbiją w głowę, obcęgami nie wyciągniesz. Ostatni grosz bym oddał, poszedłbym sam po tatusia, ale nie ma jak! Nikt przecie nie wie, gdzie on jest, może zmarł, i masz robotę! Jak mi każą na niego czekać, to do ostatniego sądu będę czekał! — Piotrowicze z Nawiraghem i Anardratami jutro w drogę ruszają; prędka będzie wiadomość. — Jezu, ratuj! Ja mam dopiero na wiadomości czekać! Przed wiosną nie może nic być, a tymczasem uschnę, jak mi Bóg miły! Dobrodzieju! Wszyscy w wasz rozum i eksperiencję wierzą, wybijcie wy babom z głowy to czekanie! Dobrodzieju, na wiosnę wojna! Bóg wie, co się stanie; przecie ja się z Zośką chcę żenić, nie z tatusiem, za cóż mam do niego wzdychać? — Namów niewiasty, by do Raszkowa pojechały i tam osiadły. Tam i o wiadomość łatwiej, a jeśli Piotrowicz znajdzie Boskiego, to mu będzie do was blisko. Po wtóre: ja uczynię, co zdołam, ale ty proś i pani Baśki, żeby się za tobą wstawiła. — Nie zaniecham, nie zaniecham, bo mnie diabl... Wtem drzwi skrzypnęły i weszła pani Boska. Lecz zanim pan Zagłoba zdołał się obejrzeć, młody Nowowiejski już grzmotnął się do jej nóg jak długi i zająwszy ogromną przestrzeń podłogi swym olbrzymim ciałem, począł wołać : — Jest konsens rodzicielski! Dawajcie, matko, Zośkę! Dawajcie, matko, Zośkę! Dawajcie, matko, Zośkę! — Dawajcie, matko, Zośkę! — zawtórował basem Zagłoba. Hałasy owe wywabiły ludzi z przyległych komór; weszła Baśka, wyszedł z kancelarii pan Michał, a wkrótce po nich ukazała się i Zosia. Dziewczynie nie wypadało się niby domyślać, o co chodzi, ale oblała się natychmiast pąsem i złożywszy co prędzej ręce w małdrzyk, a buzię w długi ciup, stanęła ze spuszczonymi oczyma pod ścianą. Zaś Basia poparła z miejsca prośbę junaka, pan Michał skoczył po starszego pana Nowowiejskiego. Ten przybywszy zgorszył się bardzo, że syn nie powierzył mu funkcji i nie zostawił sprawy jego wymowie, jednakże przyłączył się do prośby. Pani Boska, której istotnie brakło jakiejkolwiek bliższej na świecie opieki, rozpłakała się wreszcie i zgodziła zarówno na prośbę pana Adama, jak i na to, że do Raszkowa z Piotrowiczami wyjedzie i tam na męża czekać będzie. Dopieroż, zalana łzami, zwróciła się do córki. — Zośka — rzekła — a tobie po serculi panów Nowowiejskich zamysły? Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na Zosię, a ona, stojąc przy ścianie; oczy trzymała, wedle zwyczaju, wbite w podłogę i dopiero po chwili milczenia, cała spłoniona do szczętu, wyrzekła ledwie dosłyszalnym głosikiem : — Chcę do Raszkowa!... — Moje śliczności! — huknął pan Adam i skoczywszy do niej porwał dziewczynę w ramiona. Potem zaś krzyczeć począł, aż ściany drgały: — Moja już Zośka, moja! moja!... Kategoria:Pan Wołodyjowski